1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding mechanism, and more particularly, to a detachable guiding mechanism and a related electronic device capable of changing direction of the fan's airflow to increase heat dissipating efficiency of an expansion card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operational efficiency and function of an electronic product are increased with the advanced technology, and the electronic product usually has a plurality of expansion cards to conform to application demand. Heat generated by the computer device is accordingly increased since an amount of the expansion card increases and operational efficiency of the expansion card is enhanced. The computer device includes a fan unit disposed inside the casing to generate airflow to cool the expansion card, so as to dissipate the heat generated by the computer device and to prevent the computer device from crash. The conventional expansion card includes a full-height expansion card and a half-height expansion card according to its dimension. A height of the half-height expansion card is lower than a height of the full-height expansion card. When the full-height expansion card and the half-height expansion card are arranged on the circuit board in parallel, a gap is formed by height difference, which exists between an upper edge of the half-height expansion card and a lateral side of the full-height expansion card, the airflow from the fan unit mostly passes through the gap, and temperature of the half-height expansion card cannot be effectively decreased.
There are several conventional solutions applied to overcome overheat of the half-height expansion card. One of the conventional solutions increases rotation speed of the fan unit to compensate loss of the heat dissipating efficiency because due to airflow bypass; however, the foresaid solution has drawbacks of energy waste and expensive cost. Another conventional solution constrains types of the expansion card, which means parallel arrangement of the half-height expansion card and the full-height expansion card is forbidden, and has drawbacks of design difficulty and limited functional expansion. A metal elastic piece or an elastic rubber is utilized to shelter the gap and to adjust the airflow's direction in the conventional solutions. Resilience of the metal elastic piece and the elastic rubber are easily deteriorated by high temperature environment because of long-term usage, and the gap cannot be fully sheltered due to elastic fatigue of the metal elastic piece and/or the elastic rubber.